


人造黄油

by justbird



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, kuroshu - Freeform, 红宗 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbird/pseuds/justbird
Summary: 相行渐远。
Relationships: kriyu kuro/itsuki shu
Kudos: 3





	人造黄油

# 人造黄油

鬼龙红郎鬼使神差地走上了天台，手里攥着国三时随手买下的mp3，掉了漆的边缘露出金属光泽。里面塞满了红月的伴奏和未能面世的demo。  
推开有些锈了的天台门，鬼龙红郎环顾了四周，视线所及只有植物，几尽疯长。植物会不会有生长痛？鬼龙红郎望见无数个夜晚，在昏昏欲睡的教室里一下一下的转着笔，要不要等下逃课？  
年轻的女老师声音尖利得很，戳破一个个灰暗苟且的梦：请大家认真思考自己的未来！你们这样天天荒度人生是否又有真正的意义？  
啪嗒，鬼龙红郎一下没使上力笔从指缝中掉下，激起涟漪。目光是追逐中心的水波，他连忙低下头，将笔攥在手心。  
这时同桌凑过头来对他嘟囔，或者更像是在对自己说：我们的定义是由生活堆砌起的，为什么、凭什么要让这些语焉不详的东西来定义我们？说着的时候翻了个白眼，然后就没了下文。他把头又伸了回去，用笔使劲戳桌子。而鬼龙红郎懒得考虑那么多因为他早已认定好未来的方向：成为偶像。  
他看着他的同桌，和鬼龙红郎不一样的是，对方并不是不良少年。相反的来说是优等过了头，级部榜上常见他的名字，但是又为极力证明分数和是否拥戴制度无关似的愤世妒俗。  
植物应该不会感到生长痛，他草草地想。  
然后这件事就被理所应当地抛在了脑后，他把耳机插进插孔里。毒辣的阳光晒得他头直发昏，没一会儿汗就会渗透衬衫吧。鬼龙红郎想找个有荫蔽的地方坐下来，顺顺歌词和往后的创作思路；敬人最近似乎在为一个新组合头疼，但他并不打算插手其中。  
很快胸前的金属吊坠就开始发起烫来，夏天不是个呆在天台的好时机。鬼龙红郎摇摇头，有些玩笑似的拍拍脑袋准备转身回去了，瞥见了熟悉身影。  
且不说这件事发生有多么老套，鬼龙红郎在看到斋宫宗蹲在墙边裹着毛毯时简直想立刻转身跑走。近乎条件反射——这位幼驯染带给他的所有唯独只有国中三年缺失，大脑里早要为他多建几条突触。  
鬼龙红郎拖沓着脚步走上前去，听见鞋底和水泥地摩擦出响声。他拍了拍斋宫宗的肩膀，想着他居然还是这样，喜欢披着那条毛毯；也许是勤于修补的缘故，它顺着记忆从以往漂来竟只是变得旧了。  
他花了几秒用来思考，接着像以往处理相关事时一样，当然未来也不大可能改变。鬼龙红郎蹲了下来，尽可能轻地拨开毛毯，看见闷了层薄汗还未醒的斋宫宗。对方常因为汗液附着的感受而闷闷不乐，此刻依旧皱着的眉头作为佐证。鬼龙红郎捏起毯子的边角然后折好搭在臂弯，再横打着抱起斋宫宗来。  
并没有醒来的预兆，斋宫宗的脸这下完全暴露在阳光下，是夏天赤诚的、可以照亮一切非光明的事物，就连同灰色地带也变得黑白分明起来。

“鬼龙，你真的要去当偶像？”  
不知从何处听来这个消息的同桌看到鬼龙红郎的时候也停下手中的笔来问他。鬼龙红郎先前只是盯着对方桌上密密麻麻的试卷，然后便望向对方的眼睛，是黑色的，点了点头：“是的。”  
“哇，”他瞪大了眼睛当作是震惊。那你以后打算去哪个学校啊？  
“就近吧，梦之咲。”  
“妈的！就那个...”他伸手挠挠后脑勺，“市中心附近的贵族学校？够奢侈啊，真是看不出来。”  
说完紧接着又趴回桌上奋笔疾书。  
不一会又近乎喃喃地说：“找到了自己未来的人真好...”  
真的吗？鬼龙红郎尚且不明白未来与他有什么含义，不过只是个国三学生，过完不良少年的新鲜劲儿之后才开始真正地把自己放回躯壳里，生活和自己的关系，仿佛是走过的十余年青春才终于学会如何用脑前叶思考。  
未来，于当时所有的他们来说都是没拆封的打印纸，看不清也不明白当下的所有决定都有可能会让自己截然不同。鬼龙红郎也只是笑笑，把女生脸红着递给他的粉红信封放进桌洞。他看那个女生不直视他眼睛的模样想起妹妹，她也会有一天这样羞涩地看着别人来诉说自己的崇拜。

“喂，龙君、鬼龙，你在干什么。”  
斋宫宗此时已经醒了，正用紫鸢花色的眼睛瞪鬼龙。而鬼龙红郎决定先假装没听到对方两个称呼：“我在天台上发现了你还裹着毛毯，怕你是中暑了晕过去。”  
“我只是想要集中精力而已，无论是教室还是手工部都太吵了...不过，这和你又有什么关系啊？快放我下来。”  
“啊，很可惜。”鬼龙红郎抬起头来看看挂着保健室的门牌，再看看斋宫宗，摆出一副：很好的提案，可惜你提晚了的样子。  
真是的，斋宫宗脚刚接触到地面时踉跄了一下，而鬼龙红郎搭过他半边的肩膀。  
“...多谢你了。“  
斋宫宗飞快地抽回鬼龙搭着他的那条手臂，同时用那只手轻轻推他，期许拉开距离。鬼龙红郎则越过了他，扭开保健室的门。斋宫宗恨起他的长手长脚，然而佐贺美老师根本对这群男学生挨得是否超过了社交距离并不关心。  
“应该是低血糖了吧。其他的身体上应该没有什么问题哦。一定要按时吃饭啊。”  
“那，你想在这里休息一下还是回教室都是没问题的。”佐贺美阵又转向鬼龙，“没想到你们关系也不错啊。“  
鬼龙红郎感到喉头被灌进糖浆的不适：“啊，不是，只是碰见了而已...”  
“哦那我就回办公室了哈，有事情就叫我，还有你，鬼龙，记得等下回去上课。”  
鬼龙红郎叹口气，转头去瞟斋宫宗，粉头发的那位正望着窗外。他拉过一旁的凳子坐下。  
“你难道不回去上课吗？”  
“得看着你，免得又到处乱跑。”  
“...我又不是喜欢走动的人。”

他们之间好像有数不清的沉默，偏偏鬼龙红郎又是会感到尴尬的那个类型。他似乎永远看不透斋宫宗，像是透过层纱捕捉其后蜡烛的光影，却也觉得触手可得。  
拜托，说点什么。  
“七夕祭准备的怎么样了？”  
“在设计舞台的阶段，“斋宫宗低下头来揉揉太阳穴，“当然，服装也要同步进行，最近已经进行到了...不对，我为什么要和你分享？”  
他又展现出极大的戒备心，仿佛准备松懈的并非自己。  
鬼龙红郎干笑两声，又把被角往上捻了捻。他并不清楚自己是否伤害过他，或许有，但他也从未开口问过。  
“斋宫，你是否还在怨恨我？”这并非好时机。  
斋宫宗顿了顿，似乎没有意料到他的唐突。接着轻笑：“当然，我曾经把对你所有的回忆和未来的期待放进胶囊里吞下去。”  
“可是呢？”  
鬼龙红郎意图辩解，正如无数次在他脑海演练一定会被痛骂的一样。  
“大势所趋而已，何况当时此番浪潮已经成为风向。”  
“难道浪潮就是好的吗？流行的一定是正确的吗？”  
“天祥院英智难道就不能预料到这样的后果吗？！“

“他只是...”

“够了，你是想说天祥院只是想改变当时学校不努力且颓废的状态吗。那又何必以我们开刀？我们从头到尾都没有做错什么，不应该以此为惩罚。”  
“鬼龙，你永远不明白，这并非是基于我个人所受的伤害，而是艺术的祛魅！”  
斋宫宗有些激动，声音也比平时高了许多，脖子上暴出了青色的血管。  
“这已经是最小的损失了！”  
可是鬼龙红郎不明白，说到底上他比少数的艺术更关心大多数的人，明明之前话语连珠的是对方，现在他也有点气喘吁吁了。  
真是不该，他现在开始后悔。他就不应该去顶楼，不应该抱起晕倒在地上的斋宫宗，不应该谈起这个话题。  
可到底，还是不应该为那个受到欺负的粉发男孩挺身而出。

“我会永远保护你的。”

少年时代的鬼龙红郎已经表现出来的那股意图拯救所有人的意气从未消弭。只是不再贪婪的想要拯救所有人，被称为成熟或者残忍他都无所谓。这是属于他的正义，鬼龙红郎如此安慰自己。

最小的损失？那为何还会和我扯上关系？斋宫宗意图暴起，奈何喷薄而出的只剩下咳嗽。鬼龙红郎想要来扶，他用手肘去挡。  
“我没事。”  
斋宫宗有时会想，鬼龙红郎抛弃事物的能力会不会有些强过了头。  
可恨、可恨，斋宫宗扭过了头去看鬼龙红郎晒黑了的侧脸，他似乎还在先前的情绪里。窗外是夕阳，奄奄一息，就像他自己。他耳上的耳钉，斋宫宗抚摸上那些金属制品，指腹是凉意。  
“...疼吗。”  
“真不像你会说出来的话。”  
“哼。”  
鬼龙红郎等了半天，等到斋宫宗的手都垂下来，那双看了无数遍的紫色眼睛望向窗外只有云翳的天空。也没等来下文，什么都没有。鬼龙红郎国中时买来火机，最后只敢点燃纸片——妈妈给他用来当草稿纸的打印纸，燃烧殆尽后剩下灰烬。他坐着，身体还由于幼驯染突如其来的抚摸，亦或者说是关心而僵直，却能回到尚且不谙世事的国中时期，太阳热烈的下午。  
太阳相比人的一生要亘古不灭。它比青年喊出的“永远年轻，永远热烈，永远热泪盈眶”还要炙热。  
他有些恍惚，斋宫宗确实不会因为火焰而燃烧殆尽。鬼龙瞄一眼手机，斋宫组合里的那个小孩已经回复了，那么自己也没有呆在这里的必要。  
“那我走了？”  
无人应答也无所谓，鬼龙红郎抱着这样的决心站起来，拍拍校裤上莫须有的灰。

他站起来，推开门走了，他能听见自己的脚步声坚定。  
鬼龙红郎没有回头。


End file.
